doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skullmageddon
"Your Worst Nightmare" Skullmageddon is the main antagonist in Double Dragon Neon. He is a powerful lich (undead sorcerer) who fights with both sword and magic. Description Skullmageddon Skullmageddon first appears as the boss of Mission 2, where he fights the Lee brothers inside his rocket dojo. He can teleport, hurl flaming skulls, create blasts of fire with his sword, and throw his hat from off-screen, impaling and breathing fire in the face of those unlucky enough to get in its way. When defeated, he leaps through one of the dojo's windows as the building flies into space. He provides running commentary throughout the next missions and reappears as a boss in Mission 10, where he's assisted by Evil Marian. Skullmageddon - 02.png|In-game model Skullmageddon - 03.png|Concept art Skullmageddon - 04.png|Concept art of Skullmageddon and Giga Skullmageddon Skullmageddon - 05.jpg|'Skullmageddons introduction Billy Lee & Skullmageddon - 01.png|Artworks of '''Skullmageddon' threatening Billy Lee in the continue screen Giga Skullmageddon "Bone and Metal" Giga Skullmageddon is the final boss in Double Dragon Neon. Before transforming into this super lich, Skullmageddon claims that he kidnapped Marian because he wanted a date. His robotic form allows him to fight the Lee brothers —who have also been transformed into robots— on even ground. Giga Skullmageddon is a powered-up version of Skullmageddon with an assortment of new attacks that include deadly sword techniques, nipple lasers, the ability to fire multiple waves of flaming skulls, and a spell that summons lightning, missiles, or other projectiles to attack the player while protecting him with a flaming shield. The more damage he takes, the faster he moves. After defeating Giga Skullmageddon, the player gets to knock him off a cliff. He sings the ending theme as he falls and promises that he will be back, before being received on the ground by Marian punching him in the crotch. Giga Skullmageddon - 01.png|In-game model Giga Skullmageddon - 02.png|Concept art Giga Skullmageddon - 03.jpg|In battle Quotes *''"Idiots! Don't let them near the glowing, red weak point! (silence) Why does it even have a weak point??? Couldn't you have put a cover on it??!?"'' *''"When I'm about to swing my sword, just punch me and I'll stop! I'll save you a trip to the Internet!"'' Trivia *Skullmageddon's role in the story and character traits are similar to the Shadow Master, the main villain from the Double Dragon animated series and Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls. *He is voiced by Double Dragon Neon game director Sean Velasco, who based his voice on Skeletor from the 1983-1985 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe animated series. *His dialogs often include a number of bone-related puns. *He will make sarcastic remarks if the player pauses the game while fighting him. *He frequently comments on the poor treatment and expendable nature of the Williamses who work for him. *He appears on the continue screen, standing in front of a chained-up Billy Lee and preparing to poke out his eyes. If the player chooses to continue, Jimmy will rush in and put his hand in the way of Skullmageddon's fingers; if not, the screen will fade out as Skullmageddon's fingers move toward Billy's eyes. *Skullmageddon makes a cameo appearance in River City Girls, also developed by WayForward, with Sean Velasco reprising his voice role. Category:Antagonists Category:Black Dragon Clan Category:Cyborgs Category:Magical beings Category:Male characters Category:Undeads Category:Double Dragon Neon bosses Category:Double Dragon Neon characters